My brother and I
by Deezter
Summary: Naruto has a twin brother and each of them have half nine tails in there body's. Pairings in future chapters.


It was a dark and stormy night. Two boys ran for their lives down the streets of Konoha, with cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Three men in their late thirties ran at them with pitchforks and sticks, yelling out curses and abuses.

"Come back here you little demons! I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!" Yelled one of the men.

The little blonde no more than 4 years old whimpered at the thought of it, and kept on running. The red head beside him, the same age was panting hard, they'd been running for half an hour at full pace trying to get away from the pursuers. They kept on running cutting corners as they went, before the blonde tripped over and skidded across the ground to a painful stop. After seeing this, the red head stopped and tried to get the blonde up before the chasers got to them.

"Naruto, get up or they'll get us! Quick!" The red head exclaimed with a whole lot of urgency.

"I can't Donto!" Naruto whimpered, before the three pursuers stopped getting ready to hit them.

Both boys closed their eyes bracing for the blows to make contact, but they never came. The boys looked up to see a tall man dressed in black, with white hair standing in front of them. Their pursuers had an expression of fear on their faces, and with one swift blow all three were knocked out and dropped to the ground. The boy's saviour turned around, but in place of his face was a mask, an ANBU mask.

"Beat it, brats" he said to the boys before he left in a swirl of leaves.

The boys were in awe, but quickly ran away before the people of Konoha started to wake up.

…..8 Years Later…..

Naruto Uzumaki had short spiky blonde hair, with cerulean eyes. He had three whisker marks on each side of his face and was slightly under average height. He was basically the class clown, and dead last. He created an impression that he was too stupid, and won't amount to anything.

Naruto looked around the class, to see who he wouldn't mind being teamed up with. Sakura was definitely one he would love to have on his team considering his long time crush on her. He didn't really care who the other person was as long as it wasn't Sasuke. Donto was the obvious choice but he knew that it wasn't gonna happen. Siblings would never be put together on a team, let alone twins.

Naruto's twin brother on the other hand was the spitting image of the 4th. He had spiky red hair with bangs in the sides. He had very faint whisker marks and also had cerulean eyes. Donto was an average ninja, he hung out with Shikamaru, Choji and He didn't really have trouble with anything in the academy but then again he wasn't exceptional either.

Donto had already decided that he didn't want either of the class geniuses on his team, Neji and Sasuke. They were both stuck scrubs who didn't give respect to anyone but themselves, 'their clan spoke for itself'. But then Hinata didn't have that sort of superior complex, but then again she had no confidence to begin with. Shikamaru was an obvious choice and so was Choji, they were both good friends of his and they seemed like pretty decent shinobi. Tenten wasn't good at anything, Ino was a fangirl, Sakura had no particular talent and again Hinata had confidence issues. "Crap". Donto knew that a girl was going be on each team but none of them were any good.

"Everyone shut up!" Iruka sensei screamed. The room quickly filled with silence. " As you all know you will have be joining a Genin team with a Jounin instructor to begin your ninja careers. This time the council and the Hokage have decided to make it a four man team instead of a three man one since it has proven to have higher success rates on missions."

Everyone was surprised but no one dared to talk not wanting to aggravate their hot head academy teacher.

"So I'll begin to read out the teams,

Team 6: Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee. Your sensei is Might Guy

Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto immediately got up "What? Nooooooo! It was going so well until the last guy. Can he swap teams Iruka sensei? Please? Please!?" Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Get your ass on your seat now!" Iruka yelled, and it was clear there was no room for an argument, so Naruto grudgingly took his seat.

Anyway team seven, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 you guys probably already know who your team is but I'll read it anyway. Donto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Now everyone wait until your sensei decides to arrive".

"Well, I guess this ain't so bad I got two of my friends. And atleast Ino's kinda strong." Donto thought, while Ino started to make a riot about how stupid her team was, and how she envied Sakura.

"Troublesome, we got teamed up with the stuck up *****" the young Nara said with his usual lazy tone, luckily the Blonde hot head didn't hear him.

Just as everyone started to complain about their teams three jounin's sunshined into the room. Revealing a ninja who was smoking, a clown with a ridiculous green spandex suit with orange leg warmers and a bowl cut, and a masked cyclops with white hair. (Jokes).

"Team 6, meet me at training ground 6 and let your youthfulness shine brighter than the burning sun" said Guy before he sorted a nice guy pose and disappeared in a cloud.

"Team 7, roof" said Kakashi as he pointed at the ceiling before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Team 8, training ground 13" said Asuma before exhaling, and as smoke cleared the Genin thought he was gone but it turned it was the smoke from his cigarette. He saw that everyone was staring at him, expecting him to sunshin away but he shrugged them off and walked through the door.


End file.
